Simplicity
by Evlusar
Summary: AU with no μ's. Both like each other and both have their very simple reasons why they ended up falling in love. Hope that humor as the third genre is acceptable.


**I just notice that this has reached over 1000 stories! (Without including crossovers and rated M stories)**

 **That is kinda big, I guess. A short story to celebrate it?**

 **For fun, so please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Kotori knows that falling in love is always unexpected. She is aware of that. But just because it is unexpected, it doesn't mean that the loved one is also unexpected.

Just why, of all people, her heart chose Ayase Eli as the one?

Well, she knows the answer though. Because Eli is beautiful and kind and gorgeous. Not to mention she is also famous as she is the President of Student Council on the school. But of course not only that.

First, she had her eyes on Eli after their first contact. By contact, it was in where Kotori bumped into Eli. And when she heard Eli asking "Are you okay?", she knew that she wasn't. Her heartbeat rate was already not normal.

And just now, Eli has scored high points in Kotori's eyes because she took Kotori's handcuff and gave it back to her. Kotori at that time, was surprised at the figure in front of her. Icy eyes gave her the warm feelings in her heart. She couldn't take her eyes away from it. Soon, she found herself being called because she was too focused on Eli's eyes.

But even with adding those two, she still thinks that that's not enough. Either she want to dig more of Eli's good points, or she just won't admit that she is a simple girl who's already in love.

And she admits the latter.

 _Can't believe I'm this simple.._ Kotori says on her head.

But she doesn't know that the other party had her reason why she helped her.

Since it was not only out of kindness.

* * *

"Hee~ Elichi, so you're into that girl, huh?"

Startled, Eli looks at the person who scares her. "No-Nozomi!" She yelled at her. Nozomi in the other hand only giggles, seeing her friend being jumpy.

"So, are you?" She questioned her again. Eli's face has reddened, she knows what her friend means by that. Knowing Nozomi's nature, she knows that she'd only tease her more if she denied it.

Sighing, she answers, "You just won't believe me if I lied, right?" Nozomi who hears her friend's statement grins.

"Well, aren't you being honest here?" Nozomi chuckled.

"You always see right through me, it's kind of annoying." Eli admitted. Nozomi puts her finger on her chin, "I guess? But Elichi, you were looking at her intensely while we were walking, you know?"

"Wha-?" Eli surprised. She can't believe she was being obvious in front of her.

"And of course that's the reason you knew she dropped her handcuff~" Nozomi added, which only brings more embarrassment to Eli.

"So, when did you start liking her?"

"What are you-!" Eli who wants to ask her as a denial, notices that it's useless. Scratching her cheek, she looks away. "It was when she bumped into me. After I asked whether she was okay or not, she looked up, and..."

 _With her showing her cute face, I fell with her._ Eli continued in her mind.

Nozomi whistles, "Didn't know you're this simple, Elichi."

Eli laughs halfheartedly when Nozomi says that. She knows that it's surprisingly simple of her to be able to like a person that easily. "I'd not believe it at first, but.. I learned that every time I see her, my heart would start to fasten its pace which was driving me crazy." Eli said.

"Should I help you then?" Nozomi asked her. Eli looks at her friend who is already smiling to her. She knows that she offered that because she is her friend. Her best friend. And it would be rude to decline her.

But Eli somehow feels something won't be right about that. She gulps, before continuing to walk on the mysterious path Nozomi has offered.

"H-How'd you do that?"

Instead of getting an answer, Eli only can see Nozomi's smirk on her face.

* * *

School has ended. Eli as the president of course can't go home yet. She has works to do on the Student Council's office.

Nozomi, as usual helps Eli. But then after it's been awhile, she excuses herself.

"What're you up to?" Eli asked as she stands up, showing that she is still bothered by Nozomi's scheme.

"My, Elichi. Personal business, you know~ To-i-let." Nozomi said. With Nozomi's reason, there's no way Eli can't stop her. She sighs, before letting herself down to the chair. "...I see. Please don't take too long."

"Alrighty~"

As she waits for Nozomi with her working on the paperwork, Eli knows that Nozomi is taking too long. But right after that, Nozomi comes in.

"Nozomi, where have you been?" Eli asked. Nozomi offers her a smile before answering, "Figures that you'd ask me that." She shows her a pink envelope, which only reminds Eli of a certain thing.

"Is that a love letter?" She asked, before continuing, "Where did you get that?"

"At our suggestion box," Nozomi answered, before she walks away from the door "can you guess for who?"

"...No?" Eli gives her a confused look. Nozomi only smiles as she hand over the letter.

"To, Ayase Eli." Eli reads the letter's objective. Eli looks at Nozomi, but she shows no sign of knowing about this. And she has no choice but to read it.

 _Eli-senpai._

 _I've liked you since the first time we met._

 _I've been wanting to tell you this, but I'm a shy person._

 _I know I'm asking too much but,_

 _if you can give me an answer, I'd like you to come to the handicraft clubroom._

 _Sincerely, your admirer._

Eli's eyes are widened when she looks at the mentioned place.

Handicraft club's room.

A club in where Minami Kotori is in.

"Nozomi, it can't be-" Eli looks at Nozomi, who is already playing with her tarot cards. "You should go, Elichi."

"My heart is not ready yet!"

"Elichi!" Nozomi rises her voice. She puts a serious face, which makes Eli surprised. "Go."

Eli gulps, before she nods at Nozomi's words. She then runs from the office and heads towards the clubroom. After she reaches that place, she tries to get some air, before readying herself for what will happen next.

Eli opens the door, and she finds the ash-grey haired girl sitting all alone on the clubroom. The girl squeaks a bit, surprised at Eli's sudden appearance. Since Eli didn't knock on the clubroom's door first.

"Eli-senpa-"

"Kotori!" Kotori's being cut off, and that surprises her. Eli's voice is high. She sounds serious when she calls her name, Kotori can't help but to answer her right away. "Y-Yes?"

"I.." After a short pause, Eli continues, "I like you!"

 _..Eh?_ Kotori believes that she mishears it. To make sure that she really does, she asks the blonde to repeat it.

"M-May I ask you to say it once more?"

 _What? Is she for real?_ Eli quietly screams on her mind. "I like you."

Both are already blushing furiously. Kotori still can't believe the fact that Eli likes her.

"...Once again."

"..I like you,"

"Again."

"I.. like you."

Kotori who was sitting at that time is already in front of Eli, with her head looking down. Eli in the other hand is getting confused as well as embarrassed. How can she asks her to repeat saying those words so easily. It drives her crazy.

While Eli still thinking about that, Kotori looks up with her reddened face.

"Once... again." She said slowly. Eli who sees Kotori's flushed face stunned. It only takes a few seconds before she can reacts to it. Eli caress Kotori's soft cheek, before leaning closer.

"I like you."

And she ends it with a kiss.

After they break the kiss, Eli can hear Kotori's soft whisper.

"I like you too."

Eli chuckles, "I know."

"You know?" Kotori tilts her head, surprised at the fact that Eli knows about this.

 _Come to think of it, she suddenly confessed out of the blue._ Kotori thought.

"Well, you know what I'm talking about, right?" Eli said, before showing the love letter.

"..A love letter? Why are you showing me that?"

Eli is now getting anxious when Kotori asked her like that. Kotori is clearly showing that she's clueless about this.

"You... are not the one who sent me this?"

"I didn't."

 _Guh- That Nozomi..._ Eli curses her big-breasted friend. But on that note, she also hates herself for following Nozomi's words. Why did she go when Nozomi said so? Why did Nozomi come back late from the toilet? And why did the handwriting look familiar to her?

Kotori being clueless answers all the answer.

* * *

"Wait, so the one who wrote this is Nozomi-senpai?"

Eli nods. Both are sitting while facing each other on the clubroom. Kotori also already read the letter's content.

"She's so creative." Kotori stated.

"Not in a good way." Eli quickly added.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Kotori smiles brightly at her. Eli can't help but agree with her.

Eli clearly didn't expect this to be happen. All she did was expecting a huge mess since Nozomi said that she would _help_ her. But she didn't think that Nozomi wouldn't do a thing at all.

Although Nozomi actually helped her in a way.

As for Kotori, she knows that she doesn't need to find more of Eli's good points. It is already good enough that Eli likes her back. And she finds that she's starting to adapt herself to unexpected things.

* * *

 **I wrote this like really fast, so forgive me if this is bad and not worth your time. Since I used my time on study to write this. Lucky I finished this before my guardians found out.  
**

 **That being said, thanks for reading!**


End file.
